The Fire, The Water And The Ocean
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Mako and Korra are on the beach sparring with one another, but something Korra knows is that Mako hates the ocean. So, the Avatar uses that to her advantage. At first Mako gets mad at his girlfriend, but is it possible that the very ocean Mako hates can bring him and his girlfriend closer? -Makorra!-


**Heey there everyone, so this is just a short story on Legend of Korra. I hope you like it! :D**

**-A Makorra Story ^_^-**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOW OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

'**The Fire, The Water And The Ocean.'**

**. . .**

"You're a jerk!" Korra yells.

"You're rude!" Mako yells right back at his girlfriend.

"Ugh! You're so mean!" Korra pouts as she folds her arms across her chest.

"You're being immature." Mako states with a smirk.

Korra rolls her ocean blue eyes, "No you are!"

"You started this!" Mako starts to yell again, his amber eyes burning into Korra's blue ones.

"Oh, now look who's being immature." Korra says with a smirk on her lips.

Everything started when Mako and Korra were sparring with one another: Water against Fire.

They were both on the beach that surrounds Air Temple Island hanging out until Korra got bored and wanted to spar.

The match was pretty much even. Both of them weren't backing down and they were both putting up a damn good fight.

After awhile Mako started to win and Korra started to pout. So, what did the Avatar do? Korra decided to create a large wave from the ocean and bended it on top of Mako.

The wave made him completely disappear under the water. Since now Korra is a master at waterbending, her wave was pretty strong and big without even trying to do so.

Mako knows how to swim, but he _doesn't_ like to and he's not a _pro_ at it. He _prefers_ to just sit on the sand and just allow his feet to touch the cold water.

Of course, Korra didn't care at the moment and she decided to cheat her way to victory and ignore the fact that Mako can't really swim THAT well.

Once Mako went under the enormous blue wave, he didn't come up. Korra started to panic when a few minutes passed and she still hasn't seen her boyfriend appear anywhere.

Korra's baby blue eyes grew wide when she remembered that he isn't such a _great_ swimmer and she begins to chew on her lip and panic.

Korra immediately dived into the ocean water and began to search for the firebender.

No luck.

Tears started to form in the waterbender's eyes until she heard a laugh coming from behind her.

She's now way out in the ocean and she wipes around to see Mako standing back at shore, soaking wet.

Anger grew in the Avatar's eyes as she swims as fast as she can back to land and up to her smirking boyfriend.

Mako pretended to drown just to teach Korra a lesson; she was now way passed piss.

They both have been going out for a year now and their love is growing stronger and stronger each day.

Nothing changed though. The two of them still argue and disagree with one another and then end up trying to kill each another.

"Ugh! How do I put up with you?!" Mako says as he throws his hands up in the air and huffs.

Korra eyes him and does her famous pout when she's angry or upset, "You pretended to drown!"

"You _tried_ to drown me! I wasn't really pretending!" Mako quickly defends himself.

"Okay, I did not _try_ to drown you. I was just- just trying to . . . um . . . not let you win?" Korra says with an unsure smile and a small chuckle at the end.

Mako rolls his bright amber eyes, "Uh-huh. Korra, you deserved it!"

"Did not!" Korra instantly protests.

"Did too!" Mako argues back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ugh!" They both yell in unison. They both fold their arms across their chest and eye one another.

After a few minutes go by, Korra frowns when she really observes Mako and sees he's soaking wet, shaking because of the cold water, and his bright golden eyes are now dull and looking down.

"I'm sorry." Korra mumbles so low that Mako barely hears her.

"What?" Mako questions with an eyebrow up.

"I said," Korra begins with a sigh, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scar or hurt you and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Mako sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "What am I going to do with you. Huh?"

They both chuckle and Korra throws herself into the firebender's arms and he instantly wraps his arms around her.

"I love you." Korra mumbles against his wet shirt that is sticking to his skin.

"I love you too, Korra." Mako says with a smile and a small kiss to the top of the waterbender's head.

The embrace lasts a few moments until Korra comes up with an idea and pulls away, looking up at her boyfriend with a smirk, "I have an idea."

"Oh no. Korra, no-" Mako begins to protest, but Korra places a finger to his lips.

"Trust me . . . you'll like it." Korra giggles then grabs Mako's hand in hers and runs towards the water.

"Where are you-?!" Mako begins to yell, but Korra doesn't let him finish.

Korra drags him into the ocean with her –not too far in the ocean. They're still able to feel the ground and walk on it- and kisses his lips.

They both smile into the kiss and small giggles and chuckles leave their mouths.

Finally, what seemed like forever, they pull apart slowly and Korra bends the water around them. Making the waves avoid hitting them and pass by next to them.

Mako smiles down at his girlfriend; her blue eyes sparkling up at him.

"You don't need to be afraid of the water." Korra says quietly.

Mako frowns, "I'm not _afraid_. I just- just don't like it. I'm a firebender, not a waterbender. I'm not that good at swimming unlike you."

Korra shakes her head, her wet brown hair looking black and wipes against her face, "It's just water. It won't hurt you. Besides, you have me to protect you; I'll always protect you, even when I'm trying to kill you, I'll still protect you."

Mako chuckles and they both smile at each other while looking into each other's eyes.

Another wave goes around them and disappears when it hits the sand. The ocean sparkles and shines as the bright yellow and orange sun beats down on it

Mako keeps his arms wrap around Korra's waist and her arms are wrapped around Mako's neck. Slowly they both swim further into the water and soon their both far out into the ocean.

Mako doesn't even notice how far they got into the ocean; he's too lost in Korra's eyes to notice. The two are laughing and kissing one another and just enjoying each other.

"The water is really peaceful." Mako mumbles as he watches Korra swim around him.

"It is. See! I told you, you would love the ocean and the water." Korra chuckles.

Mako rolls his golden eyes, "Be quiet you."

Korra winks at her boyfriend then unexpectedly Korra splashes Mako. Mako's mouth hangs open and can't even yell at her because he sees her laughing and enjoying herself. Her big blue eyes are laughing and sparkling; they look like their reflecting off the beautiful ocean.

So, Mako just smiles to himself and pretends to give Korra a hug, but instead dunks her head under the water.

A second later Korra's head pops out of the water and she eyes her boyfriend, "You cheated!"

Mako laughs at his pouting girlfriend, "You cheated first! And, I did not _cheat_. I just pretend to give you a hug . . . then I pushed you under the water."

Korra shakes her head and swims into Mako's arms, "Ohhhh and now look at who is using the water to win . . . or well cheat."

Mako rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Still don't like the water."

"Mhm," Korra mocks, "so, if you don't like the water so much then . . . why are you still in the ocean?"

Mako bites him lip, but can't come up with any excuse. So, to get out of the question he pulls Korra's body close to his and he begins to kiss her uncontrollably. He deepens the kiss with his tongue and Korra happily replies with the same passion.

Later on it's now nighttime and everyone on the island is sleeping. It's a full moon out in the black and dark blue sky. Small stars are spread out in the midnight sky twinkling.

The ocean is a dark blue with black blended into it and the temperature is slightly cold.

The sand is cool and smooth and blows around the beach because of the minor breeze.

Somehow Mako and Korra made their way back onto shore and now they're both lying on the sand sleeping.

Mako's shirt is off and all Korra is wearing is a baby blue tank-top and blue shorts.

The waterbender is curled up in her boyfriend's arms and his arms are wrapped tightly around her.

The two sleep next to each other on the sand cuddled up next to each other.

It started off with Mako hated the water and Korra and he were fighting . . . and now it ends off with them both enjoying each other's company.

Even though the firebender and the waterbender are close and deeply in love with one another, in a way, the ocean just brought them closer to one another and more in love.

* * *

**Okay everyone so I really hope that you liked this short story on Makorra, -Legend of Korra-**

**Sorry if it was cheesy! But, I love Makorra and I wanted to write a story on them so yeah, here we have it x]**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked it and enjoyed reading it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! :)**_

**Thank you all so much for reading! ^_^**


End file.
